


Weird/Wonderful

by peacefulboo



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2030 Olympics, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefulboo/pseuds/peacefulboo
Summary: After 33 years, and six olympics, they finally get to have this. And, frankly? It's kind of awesome.





	Weird/Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatsamoireh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsamoireh/gifts).



> For the occasion of D's birth, just about a week late. Thanks for being my first friend in this crazy-ass fandom and for your fantastic eyes that so often keep my shit in check. 
> 
> Thanks to iwantthemtostay for the super fast and thorough beta. I still haven't technically reread this, though, so all oopses are owned by me, of course. 
> 
> Once again, my title has been ganked from Colin Meloy's BabySong/Wonder even though there are no babies or pregnancies in this fic. 
> 
> Hey look at that, gang? No children in sight. I can actually do it! ;) 
> 
> Also, yes, I did rename the BB Canadians (if you know who I'm talking about then you know who they are, if you don't, I'm sad for you). I wasn't comfortable writing a fake life and future for real teenagers so...eh?! We all have weird lines in RPF, apparently this is one of mine. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.

**Salt Lake City, Utah - February 2030**

His team, a team he’d fallen in love with years before and has had the privilege of fostering in a much more intensive way for the last quad, hits their ending position and Scott can’t help but give the biggest fist pump and pull Marie-France into his arms. As soon as he pulls back she hits him violently on the arm in excitement and then pulls him into a side-hug so they can watch B-Squared take it all in. He doesn’t take his eyes off them; their excitement, joy and bewilderment is rolling off them in waves as they take in the crowd and slowly make their way off the ice. 

He pulls them both into his arms, lets them know how proud he is of them, and then leads them over to the Kiss and Cry. 

It’s Ev who jumps up in rapturous excitement and does a little dance when the scores are announced and they’re in first place by more than a point. Their main rivals, a lovely Russian couple who won gold in 2026 and are actually good friends of the team, have already skated and are likely to keep the silver medal position. For all intents and purposes the Canadians have just won the Olympics and while Ev pulls her partner, Adam, up into a crushing hug, Scott catches the eyes of his best friend, just off to the side. Tessa must have snuck out with her credentials to greet the team as soon as they step down from the Kiss and Cry podium. Her eyes are shining with happy tears and Scott can’t help but beam at her. Patch is right behind her, his hands on her shoulders and as they head over to where the team will have to wait for the last two teams to skate (cameras trained on their faces), the six of them take a moment to group hug. 

Eighteen minutes later Evelyn Belangier and Adam Benaissa, affectionately known as B-Squared, have held onto the gold and Scott’s almost convinced that this feels as good or better than the times he and Tessa won. It’s a different sense of pride and accomplishment, but it’s still a glorious feeling that has him buzzing the rest of the day. They all get invited out to a late dinner with the team’s families, including Evelyn’s girlfriend, Betsy, whom Scott and Tessa are incredibly fond of. When Scott swings by Tessa’s hotel room to pick her up, the smile on her face is still wide and bright and he can’t help but extend his hand out to her as they walk side by side down the hallway. 

He isn’t even a little surprised when she takes it, threads their fingers together and holds on tight. He finds himself touching her throughout the meal, too. He squeezes her knee affectionately when Evelyn recounts the rush she felt during their final lift, and shy, quiet Adam, tells them about the adrenaline he felt shooting through him during their opening pose. 

When a few strands of hair attach themselves to Tessa’s lipstick as she reaches to raise her glass of champagne during Marie’s speech, he brushes it away, the pads of his fingers sweeping her cheek in a move he’s done countless times. She shivers and smiles her thanks and something in Scott’s chest shifts. He settles his arm around her and presses a long kiss to her hair and when she looks up at him, curiosity there in the lift of her eyebrows, he can’t help but drop a kiss on her furrowed brow and give a gentle nod toward Evelyn’s mom who is giving her own speech.

They’ve been living separate, mostly parallel lives for the past eight years, Scott with his coaching and Tessa with her many initiatives and school and businesses. They skate once or twice a year these days, mostly just for something to do when they’re in each others’ presence and it’s always good, so good really. They joke and play and leave each other with big hugs and smiles. 

As Scott looks at her now, though? This feels different. There’s a brilliant combination of peace and giddiness radiating off of her that he is pretty sure he’s never seen. She’s effervescent but there’s also something so settled and anchored about her. At 40, she’s a grown woman who has experienced so many things apart from him, both joyous and tragic, and it’s turned all her strength and steadfast determination into deep roots that spread down and out so she can stand tall and proud on her own merits. 

He’d be jealous if it wasn’t so amazing to watch. 

Tessa bumps his shoulder then and he notes that Mrs. Belangier is raising her glass for the toast, so Scott raises his, and takes a deep breath to settle himself. As he looks across at Ev and Adam, he knows he has his own speech to give. 

***  
Tessa watches as Scott stands beside her and talks about his team. 

She’s been watching him a lot the last two weeks and, not for the first time, she finds herself pulled to him in an almost supernatural way. He’s magnetic, always has been. When they were younger, sometimes, or often, the bond would chafe and she’d need to retreat, find her center, swallow her words, reframe, expand or contract in a mostly successful attempt to mitigate all his energy and emotion - a psychological version of some of their best lifts. Now he is his own counterbalance. 

Or maybe it’s more that he’s figured out a way to sail all on his own. Through much of their joint career, he was a boat, a delicate boat, that needed so much love and care to ride the brutal waves that came their way. Tessa was often the deck hand that did her best to keep the water out so he could stay afloat. And now he’s solid and sturdy, but nimble enough to ride the waves. He’s still so passionate, but he’s learned how to focus it on his own, without her holding his hand, both literally and figuratively. 

And make no mistake. It was a privilege to hold his hand all those years. But damn if it isn’t so freeing to hold his hand now and know that, though they will always likely need each other in order to live their richest, most fulfilled lives, they can survive, and to some extent still thrive, apart. When she threads her fingers through his now, and watches him speak so fondly of his beloved team, tears in his eyes and complex emotion radiating off of him, she can bask in it knowing that she has chosen to do this simply because she wants to. 

The day catches up to them all, and while Adam and Evelyn and Becky head out to Canada House to continue their celebrations, the adults exchange long hugs and heartfelt goodnights and Tessa hugs Scott’s arm as they make plans with Marie and Patch for lunch during Tessa’s break covering the Ladies’ Short Program and then takes his hand again and tugs it gently as she walks backward for a few steps toward her hotel. 

Scott smiles at her, his lips soft and gentle, his eyes smoldering, but his brows quirked as if to ask, You sure?

Tessa takes a couple steps back toward him and swings their joined hands between them a few times before pulling his knuckles to her lips so she can kiss them. She considers staying silent and just tugging him in the direction of her hotel room, knowing that he truly will understand what she’s saying anyway, but instead she breathes out a sigh over his fingers and whispers. 

“I have been watching you for the last few days, the last few years, really, and I have never been more attracted to you and I’ve never wanted you more than I do right now. For the first time, there’s very little fear involved in wanting to kiss you and I want to take you back to my room and kiss you and see where it goes,” she tells him, her words measured, but her voice trembling with pent up desire and anticipation. “Is that something you want, too?”

Scott huffs out a laugh and his eyes go soft and happy and he takes a few steps closer to her, pulling her to him by the hip with his free hand and pressing a kiss to corner of her mouth and saying, “It’s absolutely something I want.”

Tessa returns the kiss to the corner of his mouth and then turns and leads him to her room. 

***

Tessa’s brief verbalized invitation is enough to give Scott the assurance that she’s sober minded in this decision, that it’s something she won’t regret in the morning, and that they don’t need to rush. So when she lets them into her room, they shuck off just their outerwear at first. Once they’re down to their t-shirts and jeans, both of them having defaulted to their team gear even when they’re not competing, Scott threads both of his hands into her hair and peppers her face with gentle kisses. If he’s reading this right, tonight is going to be the beginning of a different kind of relationship for them moving forward, but if there’s a chance all he gets is tonight, he’s going to try and act on so many different dreams he’s had over the last three decades. 

He smiles against her cheek when he feels Tessa shiver against him. He knows her well enough that light touch can set her alight in a way that firm touch often can’t. He gives a shudder of his own as her nails dig in to his flanks through his shirt as she clutches him. Scott kisses the tip of her nose, and the crinkles of the corner of her eye, the apple of her cheek, and a particular freckle on the underside of her jaw before giving in and kissing her full on the mouth. She pulls him in immediately, and being able to taste her, really drink her in for the first time is a watershed moment for him. They deepen the kiss and she tugs his shirt up just enough to slip her hands up and around to his back, drawing his entire body to her. It’s a solid minute or more before he’s got enough of his fill to be able to really draw back and look down at her. 

He’s already made a mess of her hair and her eyes are sparkling as she smiles up at him, her chest heaving a little as she catches her breath and then she’s pulling his shirt up and off and pressing kisses to his chest and he lets out a low moan as she nips at his clavicle and then licks the reddening mark. She pulls back and looks at him, checking to see where he’s at and he kisses her again while tugging at her shirt, pulling it off, only to laugh when she has a base layer underneath. 

“Always so many layers,” he murmurs as he moves to pull her long-sleeved shirt off. 

“Even worse, it’s a leo,” she laughs against his neck and then she pulls away to shimmy out of her leggings. 

Fuck he loves her legs. They’re not as muscular or defined as they once were, but they’re still strong and have been through hell for them and he’ll love them forever, even when they start to show her age, that much he knows. So he sits down on the edge of the bed, with her standing in the cradle between his legs, and reaches out and skims his hands along her outer thighs, dragging his short nails as he goes. He peels her top down and off, as she pulls her arms free and he can’t help but press kisses to the tops of her breasts. He’s seen her topless before, in fleeting moments in change rooms or during one of a couple of handfuls of accidents over the years, but he’s been very careful to put the images out of his mind as soon as they happen. That he gets to look and touch and kiss her now -- that he gets to remember this -- is fantastic. 

He spends a little time touching and kissing, using his tongue and teeth along with his lips and hands cataloguing every shudder and sigh, and once, when he nips at the underside of her right breast, this gorgeous high sound that escapes her as something between a shriek and a sigh. 

Oh, he needs to hear that one again. 

“How are you so fucking beautiful? You’re prettier and hotter than ever and you’ve pretty much always been a knockout,” he tells her as he starts to pull her leotard the rest of the way off, she’s wearing a thin thong under it but it comes down in the process and then she’s stepping out of the thin, stretchy fabric and he doesn’t know where to look or touch, so his eyes and hands dart all around her body until she’s laughing and taking hold of his hands. 

“We’ve got all night, Scott,” she says as she squeezes his hands between hers. “But you still have your pants on and that’s not fair.”

“We do,” he agrees. “Just give me a second,” he tells her as he reclaims his hands and then wraps them around her back so he can draw her into a hug, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against her sternum as he breathes in a few steadying breaths. He feels her do the same as her hands brush through his hair in a soothing motion. Once he’s caught his breath, her scent both centering and arousing him at once, he opens his eyes and doesn’t even try to stop himself from running both of his thumbs across the skin on either side of her clit as he dips his head down and tugs ever so gently at her belly piercing with his teeth. 

Her hips jerk up against his hands and she clutches his head against her and he has barely gotten started. 

***  
In the morning Tessa wakes and can’t help but smile before she even opens her eyes. When she does she sees Scott, miraculously still asleep, lying on his side facing her. He’s as relaxed as possible, all his wrinkles smoothed out as he breathes gently through his nose. If it weren’t for the salt and pepper hair he’s had for the last few years, he wouldn’t look a day over 25 like this. Tessa closes her eyes, hoping for more sleep, but when she does so she sees them, last night, finally together. 

She remembers Scott essentially flipping her onto the bed and going down on her and her mind going blissfully blank. She vaguely remembers thinking, Oh. He knows me so well. Even in this. Even now. She remembers him finally taking off those damn pants and seeing his dick for the first time and thinking, It’s a dick but it suits him, before taking it in hand and feeling the weight of it. She remembers it leaking more precum than any other guy she’s been with before. She remembers some of the noises he made as she got a little distracted in her own post orgasmic haze and used the tips of her fingers to spread it around like she was painting him with it. 

He laughed at her and asked, half-cocky, half-serious, if he’d broken her, and she’d had to laugh and tell him that maybe he had. And then he kissed her and crawled up between her legs and into her arms and they made out for a ridiculously long time, occasionally punctuated by the jerk of his hips against her when she did something he particularly enjoyed, until he buried his head in her neck and gulped down a few deep breaths and then looked up to tell her her, “I’m not going to last too much longer, Tess, so you get to decide how I come.”

She remembers kissing him again and bucking her hips up against his, telling him she’s good to go if he is, which was maybe not the most romantic thing she could have said in the moment, but he got the message, and then she remembers feeling full and happy and then looking into his eyes and tears springing to hers when she saw how fucking blissed out he was and how she kissed her way up the column of his throat and sucked at the spot where his neck meets his jaw and was able to pull back just in time to watch him shatter. 

She’s always wanted to see him like that, she realizes. And now she got to. It’s a little weird and a lot wonderful and if they play their cards right, they just might get to again, and maybe again after that. 

“You’re so pretty in the morning, Tess,” he says, and his voice is so gravely that she can feel it in her gut. 

She smiles as she opens her eyes again, reaches out to take his hand in hers now that he’s awake, but otherwise doesn’t respond. 

Scott scoots closer and pulls her into his arms and buries himself into her neck again and tells her, “You know there’s no getting rid of me now, right?”

And she knows it’s both true and a lie. She knows that if she kicked him out, or told him that this was all just for one night and that she’s glad they’ve gotten it out of their systems, he’d do it. He’d leave, probably be a little angry and a lot sad, but he’d never force the issue with her. 

But that’s not the point. He says it so she knows what he wants. And it works out because it’s what she wants, too. So she hugs him back, hums against his ear in agreement and holds on tight.


End file.
